digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira (DF2: Corruption)
Akira is one of the Seven Cambions, Human-Digimon hybrids that once were connected with the Seven Great Dark Lords in the past and now in the present, as the Hybrid of one of the Seven Dark Lords he is also ranked among the twenty Ruler Guardians of the Digital World that have defended the Digital world from threats of Good and Bad since time immemorial. It was revealed that Akira is the human reincarnation of a Cruel and Tyrannical Prince who invaded all of his rivals and eventually lost faith in all around him which led him on a massive purge of his people, coming to his senses the insane Prince had taken his life in repentance, only to reincarnate in body as Akira in the modern day and in spirit as the Digimon Lucemon. He is starts a villain but becomes an Anti-Hero in Digimon Frontier 02: Corruption and a full-time Anti-Hero in the third Frontier series. Biography Past incarnation Akira was once a terrifying Prince and Rival of the Gladiator of his land, at first he was a kind Prince however during the last fight with the Gladiator his advisors saw this as a chance for the Prince's defeat and the shame it would bring them thus they accused the Gladiator of crimes he did not commit, and despite claims of his own innocence and the Prince defending him he was executed. Following the death of his friend the Prince became cruel and tyrannical and proceeded to invade the rivals and nations around his Kingdom, including the Kingdom of a well loved Prince and Princess, although his army and the people suffered the Prince soon ruled a massive and tyrannical Empire. His Empire would collapse however once his distrust of his advisors spread to his own people, where he demanded the Purge of many of his people who raised up against him, following the massacre that followed he regained his sanity and took his life as repentance however he would only be physically reincarnated centuries later while his spirit and will as the Prince being reborn as the Digimon Lucemon. Pre-Digimon Frontier Reborn as one of the Seven Virtuous Angel Digimon, the Prince became renamed as Lucemon and was known for his humility and his acts of protecting the Digital world on behalf of King Drasil alongside his six fellow Angel Digimon, many threats went and came but none were more fierce than the Evil God Digimon named Ogudomon who had become the rival of King Drasil for rulership of the Digital World. The Seven Virtuous Digimon fought Ogudomon and were corrupted by his presence however by sacrificing much of their power and King Drasil using his own power as a seal, they managed to seal Ogudomon's true form away and make sure that his sealed form would be unable to Digivolve by placing upon Ogudomon's seal the Seven Seals to reinforce it. King Drasil had been forced to lose his true form true and soon disappeared causing a number of the Royal Knights to drift into a deep sleep, soon enough the Six of the Seven Virtuous Digimon became Demon-type Digimon and set about guarding Ogudomon's seals although they would somehow forget this mission, Lucemon alongside the Knights Crusadermon and Dynasmon set about ruling and bringing peace to the Digital World in Drazil's place and stopped the Human-type Digimon and Beast-type Digimon warring with each other. Lucemon however would not be immune to the corruption of Ogudomon however, which later reawakened Lucemon's tyrannical nature from his human life. Digimon Frontier See: Lucemon (Frontier) Personality and traits Akira is manipulative, unpredictable and utterly insane, whose sole motive for gathering Data in Season two is to destroy both the Digidestined and Human world thus allowing him to gain complete control over the Digital World. Akira has also been shown to be extremely cunning, with a tendency to make convoluted, yet effective plans; as Lucemon he made use of various pawns like Cherubimon and the Royal Knights, manipulating both parties and escalating their conflicts in order to make them gather data quicker and to destroy the Worlds of his enemies. Cruel and sadistic, he enjoys tormenting others for his amusement, even shown to have no compassion for his fellow Cambions, even insulting them when they are hurt, much to Ryuu's disgust. Even in his past life, though he took his own life to atone for his actions, he was shown to be extremely psychotic and paranoid, unlike the other Cambions. Akira also has a tendency to act alone, making plans on his own without any regards to his fellow Cambions, however there are hints that deep down he has a level of loyalty to both the Digital World and the Cambions even though it tries his best not to show it as it would "ruin people's expectations of him" as stated by Sadao. He has a great hatred for Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Tommy Himi, and Koichi Kimura - due to the four constantly interfering with his plans - particularly Koji, whom he takes pleasure in taunting him and causing him pain. He also demonstrates a tendency to break out into fits of deranged laughter. After being defeated for a second time by Koji (first time in his Digimon form), Akira's hatred for the boy grew to extremely dangerous levels, even going as far as risk reviving the Dark Space deity: Ogudomon, in his search for more power and only gave up on his hatred when he worked together with the Legendary Warriors to defeat a resurrected Ogudomon. Physical Appearance Akira stands under 5'10" with messy and spiked orange-blond hair and amethyst eyes, he has the power to turn his left eye blood red when using his Cambion powers in human form, he has healthy but pale skin. Akira wears a dark outfit consisting of a black fur-collared jacket over a purple shirt, dark purple shoes, black pants and a red jeweled necklace. Akira's Digimon form is colored gray and black with tiny pink gems found at the sides of his body, with a crudely shaped Demonic emblem at the center of it. He has purple eyes with black outlines, and bulbous spiked, gray hair with bangs curling outward around his face. He wears a dark gray short sarong decorated with pink gems around the waist and possesses a pair of black demonic wings also adorned with pink gems on them. His eyes bulge quite noticeably sometimes, highlighting his insanity. In the past, he was a prince who had sliver sashes across his chest, a windchime-like necklace, a red jeweled sliver necklace on his head, sliver earrings, silver bracelets on his right arm, a purple cape with a hood, purple pants with pointed shoes, and a large golden gauntlet covering his entire left arm, with a spike protruding from said gauntlet. Powers & Abilities Whether in his Human form or Digimon form, Akira is an incredibly powerful individual capable of enslaving or destroying many Digimon, his power is comparable to the fact he fight two Legendary Warrior Digimon in their true form and power once the Seal of Pride is broken. Human form Abilities Even in his Human form, Akira is capable of standing up to both Human and Beast Spirit forms with some difficulty in the former, all Cambions left eyes turn blood red when using their abilities in human form. His notable abilities include: *'Dark Chaos Wave' - The often unnamed energy blasts used by all Cambions, it is capable of ripping apart a Digimon below their Mega level although there is an exception for powerful Ultimate Level Digimon, Cambions often use this ability to destroy obstacles and to mass assimilate Fractal Codes of those they defeat. *'Twilight Requiem' - Akira summons twin orbs of Light and Dark which explode outward as two blasts of energy, having the potential to do major damage to enemies and if used to counter enemy attacks, negate them or additionally overpower and reflect them back at the users. Digimon form Abilities In his Digimon form (known as Cambion: Umbra Hubris or simply just Hubris), especially upon the breaking of the Seal of Pride, Akira's power massively increases to the point it takes two Legendary Warriors in their Mega forms to contend with him. Notable abilities include: *'Dark Chaos Wave' - The often unnamed energy blasts used by all Cambions, it is capable of ripping apart a Digimon below their Mega level although there is an exception for powerful Ultimate Level Digimon, Cambions often use this ability to destroy obstacles and to mass assimilate Fractal Codes of those they defeat. In his Digimon form, this ability's power greatly increases. *'Twilight Requiem' - Akira summons twin orbs of Light and Dark which explode outward as two blasts of energy, having the potential to do major damage to enemies and if used to counter enemy attacks, negate them or additionally overpower and reflect them back at the users. In his Digimon form, this ability's power greatly increases. **'Ultimate Sacrifice' - Lucemon Chaos mode's strongest ability and revealed to be the ultimate form of Twilight Requiem, Akira produces a three-dimensional magic square as a glowing orb of Light and Darkness and traps the opponent within this orb, which has a 50/50 chance of either completely annihilating them, or merely inflicting massive damage. *'Six Star Purification' - Akira's light element attack, said to be the strongest in all the Digital world. Akira summons six spheres of lights in a circle around him and rises into the air before launching them down as bolts of white lightning, chasing away the Darkness on the ground below as a dome of darkness encased light expands over the target, before exploding upwards as a pillar of white light leaving a cracked molten filled crater behind. *'Wrath of Destruction' - Akira summons a floating orb of Darkness: Gehenna, and fires a devastating ray of destruction from it. **'Gehenna Deluge' - Akira uses the floating orb of Darkness: Gehenna, as a shield that negates weak attacks, however should a strong enough attack crack a hole in it, Gehenna floods out a sea of darkness and malice until the Orb is emptied and shattered. It can then be summoned once again after a few moments of it shattering. **'Dark Malice Devastation' - Akira summons the floating orb of Darkness: Gehenna, to perform one of the most powerful Darkness attacks in the Digital world, shattering the Orb with a punch of Darkness causes it to explode outwards all the Malice of Lucemon as an expanding dome of darkness and black lightning. *'Dimension Slasher' - Slashes the enemy with the element of Darkness and turns the Digimon into Digi-Eggs, absorbing their Fractal code. Trivia *The name Akira is a unisex Japanese name that means "bright/clear", contrasting Lucemon's namesake: Lucifer, a powerful Archangel known as the Light bringer. Category:Fictional Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes